Chapter 2/Sonya explains what's going on
She looks at them. It's unknown as to who put a bounty on your head I've spied on Lex and he's not made one move against you so it has to be someone else Sonya says as she looks at Typhuss and Nikita. Typhuss thinks about it. I have many enemies it could be anyone says Typhuss as he looks at Sonya. She looks at him. That's true it could be anyone Sonya says as she looks at him. Michael chimes in. What if it's someone from the Pegasus Galaxy? Michael says as he looks at them. Typhuss looks at him. Maybe, maybe not, I have a few enemies in the the Pegasus Galaxy, the Wraith, Ladon Radim, Dahlia Radim and Sora Tyrus they are Genii says Typhuss as he looks at Michael. Will looks at him. We went by the Genii homeworld and Ladon is making a new Genii Coalition after the death of Cowen so far he's not threaten to kill us or you, but the Wraith Alliance fleet is having issues with Death's forces five worlds have fallen to Death's forces and maybe she's the one who put the bounty on you Will says as he looks at his uncle. Typhuss looks at him. Sending assassins after me doesn't sound like Queen Death's style, she would have to be in contact with the assassins but the Federation controls the Jumpgate, she would want to kill me herself says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Will looks at him. True Will says as he looks at them. Michael looks at his brother. So all we got to do is to stop them from killing you Michael says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. How are you going to do that says Typhuss as he looks at Michael. He looks at him. I'm still thinking of how Michael says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. Is it all right if I call Kira I haven't talk to her in six days she's worried about me says Typhuss as he looks at Michael. He looks at him. Just use an untraceable signal Michael says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss nods and heads to a computer console. Computer, open a channel to Kira Nerys and use a untraceable signal says Typhuss to the computer. On the screen it shows the house as Kira walks up to the screen. Typhuss I've been worried about you Kira says on the screen. Typhuss looks at the monitor. Nikita and I have been on the run for five days from assassins, old enemies of ours, I know I'm sorry, I will be home soon I love you Kira says Typhuss as he looks at Kira on the screen. She smiles. I love you too and be careful Kira says on the screen. Typhuss smiles. I will, see you soon says Typhuss as he closed the channel. He looks at Will. Well it looks like you will have to stay with us for awhile says Typhuss as he looks at Will. He looks at him. It's ok Will says as he looks at his uncle. Typhuss looks at Michael. So what do we do now says Typhuss as he looks at Michael. He looks at his brother. I haven't a clue yet but we're making a plan Michael says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. I want to help make that plan says Typhuss as he looks at Michael. He nods at him. Sure Michael says as he looks at him. Typhuss brings it up on the HUD on the table. These assassins will be looking for us, they won't stop until they finish the job, is there anything we can do like throw them off our trail says Typhuss as he looks at Michael. Will looks at the holo-image. We could do what you and the crew of Voyager did when they did Operation Fort Knox to steal a transwarp conduit to get home faster or shave a year off the trip back Will says as he looks at the images of the assassins. Michael looks at him. What was Operation Fort Knox? Michael says as he looks at Will and then at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him and explains Operation Fort Knox to him. Operation Fort Knox was a mission to retrieve a transwarp coil from a Borg sphere in 2375 says Typhuss as he looks at Michael. Will finishes. The crew of Voyager needed a way to get home or shave the trip off by a few years, so they found a badly damaged Borg sphere and ran a lot of simulations on the mission and then Seven defected to the Borg and Janeway wanted to lead a rescue mission a very risky rescue mission into the heart of the Borg called the Unicomplex, after the mission to retrieve Seven was complete the Borg Queen's diamond ship followed the Delta Flyer into transwarp after taking out it's weapon systems the one way to stop the Queen was to fire torpedoes into the conduit and it tore up the Queen's ship Will says as he looks at them. Typhuss looks at Will amazed by how he knows of the Voyager missions. It surprises me that you know all of Voyager's missions says Typhuss as he looks at Will. He looks at him. I've read the letters from mom and studied the missions at the academy Will says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. So what do you want to steal from the assassins? asked Typhuss as he looks at Will. He brings up the leader of the Assassins. This woman she's the main head leader of the assassins we take her hostage they'll have to listen to us Will says as he looks at them. Michael leans over at Typhuss. I like our nephew's idea Michael says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at the profile of the leader. I do too, but Amanda's going to be hard to capture but we can do it says Typhuss as he looks at Michael. Amanda is walking through the hallway when she's beamed away from the compound and beamed in a force field as she turns and sees her targets. Well I'll have to inform my people where I am wait where is my comlink Amanda says as she's searching her person. Typhuss shows her the comlink. Looking for this says Typhuss as he looks at Amanda. She looks at him. Smart Amanda says as she looks at them. Typhuss looks at her. Call off the hit says Typhuss as he looks at Amanda. She looks at them. No never you and your friends and nephew need to die Amanda says as she looks at them. Typhuss looks at her. Typhuss pulls a gun on her. Then get ready for a fight says Typhuss as he looks at Amanda. She smiled evilly and Typhuss left.